1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to outdoor packing and travel gear.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in the semiconductor industry have enabled miniaturization of various electronic devices such as video cameras, cellular telephones, laptop computers, etc. The resultant increased portability, combined with continuing declines in price, have led to the present popularity of these electronic devices. Thus, while the size and expense of professional quality video cameras of a decade ago restricted portability and limited their use to television stations and film production companies, respectively, professional quality video cameras are now small enough to fit in one's hand and more affordable than ever. For instance, more than three and a half million camcorders were sold in the United States last year, thereby allowing millions to capture professional quality video in remote locations.
In response thereto, a market for rigid, hardshell protective cases that enable safe transport of these devices to remote locations has developed. One of the more popular protective cases is the Pelican Case, available from Pelican Products, Inc. of Torrance, Calif. Pelican Cases are available in a variety of sizes, ranging from a small case suitable for transporting a small camera or cellular phone (e.g., Pelican Case model 1150) to a large case suitable for transporting a large video camera or laptop computer (e.g., Pelican model 1500).
Referring to FIG. 1, a larger case 1 of the Pelican line (e.g., models 1400, 1450, or 1500) includes a lightweight, heavy-duty injection molded plastic shell 2 and lid 3, whereby the lid 3 forms a front surface of the case 1. An O-ring 4 within the lid 3 and a pressure purge valve 5 on the top surface of the case 1 prevents water, air, and debris from entering the case 1. The case 1 is waterproof and dustproof and, in addition, minimizes heat transfer between the interior and exterior thereof, thereby protecting contents held within the case 1 from environmental elements. A foam insert 6 provided within the case 1 is customized to provide a snug fit for a device (not shown) desired to be safely carried in the case 1. The foam insert 6 provides additional protection from external forces resulting from, for instance, the case 1 being dropped or stepped upon. The lid 3 is sealed to the shell 2 via two quick release latches 7 that allow fast and easy access to the contents of the case 1. The case 1 is carried using a handle 8 mounted on the top surface of the case 1. For clarity of reference to the case 1, the bottom surface is opposite the top surface, and the rear surface is opposite the front surface (the lid 3 forms the front surface), both adjoined by sides.
The protection afforded by the protective case 1 allows sensitive electronic devices to be safely transported in hostile environments. The case 1 can be dropped from heights of more than 100 feet, stepped on, submerged in up to thirty feet of water, buried in snow, and so on, without any resultant damage to the contents of the case, even where the contents include, for instance, a sensitive video camera. Thus, for instance, the Pelican Case allows an individual to safely transport a video camera to remote locations or to safely bring a cellular phone, camera, computer, GPS locator, etc. on a white-water rafting trip.
Although allowing for safe transport of sensitive electronic devices, the Pelican Case 1 is not easy to carry, especially in rough or unfamiliar terrain. The case 1 is designed to be carried using one hand in a manner similar to carrying a briefcase, i.e., by clutching the handle 8 with one's hand. Unfortunately, this not only requires the use of one hand, but also alters the center of gravity of the person carrying the case. As a result, the case 1 is not suitable for modes of transportation and/or terrains which require balance and/or the use of both hands. Indeed, it would be difficult to carry the case 1 while riding a bike, climbing a near-vertical rockface, snow skiing, traversing narrow mountain trails, etc. Accordingly, there is a long-felt but as of yet unsatisfied need to improve the ease with which protective cases of the type shown in FIG. 1 are carried.